1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board and a method of manufacturing a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a wiring board containing an electronic component, such as a semiconductor chip or a resistive element, therein has been known (for example, see JP-A-2001-217337). The wiring board includes, for example, a base substrate that includes a resin layer and a resin layer that is formed on the base substrate. For example, the electronic component is mounted on the base substrate in the wiring board, and is embedded with a resin. For example, the resin is made of the same material as the material of the base substrate.
Incidentally, there is an electronic component such as a secondary battery whose volume changes due to the use thereof. When the electronic component whose volume changes as described above is embedded with the resin of the wiring board, there is a concern that the electronic component may be damaged. This leads to a defect of the wiring board.